Himitsu
by sapphire11224
Summary: Nine children had arrived in Konoha and are now trying to find the perfect soulmate for Naruto, but why did they pick seven of Naruto's male friends?  Includes both slash and hetero pairings.
1. Prologue

Himitsu

Summary: Nine children had arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

AN: This is the very first story I had ever written that deals with Naruto alone, so please go gentle with me.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Should you end up being confused, please make sure that you read the last message at the end of this chapter.

Prologue

Heavy breathing was the only thing being heard in the dim lighted room accompanied by soft encouragements coming from several people crowding around the pregnant woman. She had been in labor for the past twelve hours and night had already begun to fall. Her eyes stared at her worried yet calm husband, a powerful young man, the leader of their beloved home. They had been married for the past two years when just seven months ago, they received wondrous news that she was two months pregnant. That morning, she had felt a pain in her stomach and water began to drip down her leg; worried about her and the baby, her husband quickly rushed her to the hospital, cancelling all meetings with everyone since he wanted to be there for her. Despite the pain she was going through, she couldn't help but feel her heart soar with happiness because of his love for her.

"Koi(1), how are you feeling?" she heard her husband ask. She glanced up and saw his blue eyes staring at her with so much love. Since she couldn't speak without gasping in pain, she just smiled at him, grasping his hand with a tight squeeze. "It's okay, koi, you're almost there," he whispered, planning a kiss on her forehead. "Just keep pushing." He glanced over to the doctor and nurse, who were aiding the delivering. "Almost there."

After a few more pushes, the room became filled with a baby's crying. "Congratulations, it's a baby girl," the nurse said, wrapping the baby in a bright pink towel. She handed the newborn infant to the exhausting mother and proud father. "We'll leave you two along," she said, bowing slightly before leaving with the doctor, who was shaking hands with the man, following behind.

The woman looked at the face of her fussing daughter. "She's beautiful," she whispered. She glanced up to her adoring husband and said, "You know, we still have to come up with a name."

An elderly old man took the baby into his arms and watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. "She's going to be the best shinobi ever, I can tell with you two as her parents," he said in a proud tone. Then his age old eyes began to fill with sadness. "She's not going to have an easy life, you know. There are a lot of people out there who won't hesitate to kill her since she is your daughter. Not to mention her whole life will have to be one big huge secret since nobody knew you two were married."

"Now that's a wonderful name," the woman said abruptly and excitedly. "Himitsu," she said gently, "That'll be her name."

"Secret, huh?" the father said, translating the name, "It's perfect. Completely unique." The two new parents stared at their daughter, knowing full well that their time with the new addition to the family will be cut short when a loud explosion was heard from outside of the village.

(xox)

x-x almost 18 years later x-x

A gigantic red toad sporting a blue yukata was heading towards Konoha with a delicate load on his back, nine young children, consisting of six boys and three girls, all about the age of twelve and younger. Eyes of various shades of blue, red, and black colors watched anxiously as their destination drew close. "Konoha's just a few moments away, kids," Gamabunta said in a loud deep voice, as he got ready for a huge leap, he shouted, "Hold on tight."

A boy with short dark blond hair with sharp black eyes glanced around before replying back in a sarcastic tone, "To what?"

Instead of answering, Gamabunta had already taken a large leap, jumping over the tall gates surrounding the village to the guards' dismay and shock, none of them sounded the alarm of intruders since they recognized the large amphibian that was the summons of the toad sannin and his apprentice. When he had landed near the hokage tower, the entire area shook as an earthquake would, making everyone stop what they were doing and hold onto something to keep them steady.

One by one all the children slid off the toad and onto the ground. "You've got the letter, right?" Gamabunta asked as the last child got off of him.

"Yup, got it right here," a boy with long blond hair and red highlights tied into a high ponytail said. He searched his pockets and pulled out a letter; he stared at it with bright blue eyes before turning to the toad. "Just give this to the hokage, right?"

"That's about it," the toad said, "Then I'll head on back." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(xox)

x-x Hokage Tower x-x

Tsunade had been sleeping behind a large tower of paper when a loud sound of explosion was heard, causing everything to jump up and fly all over the room. Tired and annoyed with the mess and noise, she got up, screaming, "I'll kill that fucking pervert!" before running to the window. "What the fuck is your problem, you perverted hermit?" she shouted. She was about to continue her ranting when she noticed that Jiraiya was not there as she had thought, but instead where nine young children standing there, some in shock while others were in boredom.

* * *

(1) Koi means love 

AN: I hope that you will like this story and send some reviews on what you think. You won't be able to meet Himitsu until near the end of the story, so you're just going to have to guess who she is and her relationship with everyone.

Also, **VERY IMPORTANT**, I am in need of some dire help, you see I can't seem to think of any animals to use as summons for Neji, Shikamaru, or Sai. I'm trying to do it based on their fighting styles. For example, Kiba would had a dogs summoning since that's what he used to fight. Also, it's not exactly Neji, Shikamaru, or Sai, it's actually three characters you'll meet in the next chapter that fights the same way they do.

So thank you for your consideration and time. Also, if you can, please read my other stories and tell me if you like them. I've been feeling a bit depressed by the number of reviews for the recent chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

Himitsu

Summary: Naruto had been on a 3 year journey and is coming back soon. In the meantime, a group of children arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very familiar, but first, why the hell are these children that are playing matchmaker?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Thank you so much for those who liked this story. I hope that you'll like this chapter just as you like the prologue. I had decided on which animals should be placed with some characters!

Also for those who wishes to see what the characters look like, go to this link: **watersprite11224./gallery/**

Pairings: Sorry, but the pairings are already chosen for this story. Whether this has slash or yaoi/hetero pairings, I'm afraid that you have to wait until later on in the story. :P

* * *

Ch1

The first things the children heard when they arrived in Konoha were the loud echoing sound Gamabunta made when he landed, a window slamming open, and a long string of curses shouted at the top of someone's lungs. Calmly as if use to the habit, the older kids covered the ears of the younger ones with a sigh. As the sentence from above slowly drifted into silence, everybody looked up to see a large bosom woman with blond hair tied in low pigtails and blue eyes staring at them in shock.

"You're the hokage, correct?" the tallest boy asked, "We'll head on up to your office." He waved his hand in the air. Nodding his head to the tower, he took the hand of the smallest child. "Let's get going," he said to the group.

Without another word, all nine children entered the tower. They didn't even bother to stop for directions, not even once, almost like they knew their way around. People in the tower would stare at the children curiously, whispering about the similar characteristics the children had with some well known people in the village.

The minute they entered the hokage office, a staring contest occurred between Tsunade and the nine kids. The leader of the group was the first one to break the contest when he bowed politely to Tsunade and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Minato." Minato has long blond hair with red streaks around his bangs tied into a braided ponytail with red strands encasing his face. He looked over to the children with narrow blue eyes. "Naruto-nii and Jiraiya-jiji came across our group and offered to take us in for the past month. We wanted to see Konoha and explore the area so they sent us ahead," he said. He wore a white overcoat with red flames along the bottom, somewhat resembling the outfit the Yellow Flash had worn in his days, only with shorter sleeves with two buttons fastening the sides. He reached into the back pocket of his black pants and pulled out the letter. "Naruto-nii composed a letter that'll explain everything. He said to give this to you to keep you updated on everything."

Tsunade took the letter and eyed it cautiously. It's not like she doesn't trust his judgment, on the contrary, Naruto has the best judgment than anyone she knows. He may be naive and very trusting, but when it comes to the human heart, he's never wrong. Unless, of course, if the matter deals with him personally, then he's completely oblivious, like the crush the Hyuuga heiress once had for him when they were younger kids. She shook her head as she muttered, "That gaki always had a soft spot for kids." She looked up at the children and couldn't help but wonder if they were a hybrid mix of some of the clans found in Konoha. "Shizune," she called.

A young woman, in her mid twenties, entered the office. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" She has short black hair that reached to her chin and dark brown eyes. Trailing behind her was a somewhat big, but not too large, pink pig. She stared at the children in complete awe the older ones possessed and the cuteness the younger ones have.

"Can you bring Naruto's friends up here? I think they might find something interesting," Tsuande said, "Tell them that Naruto sent a message." Shizune nodded her head and left the office. After two minutes, footsteps were heard rushing and a large group of teenagers burst in.

"Where's the fire?" an eleven year old asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone stared at him, despite his blond hair, his entire figure resembled the last Uchiha Konoha has. From his short blond hair fashioned the same way Sasuke did to the black eyes holding a somewhat superiority aura in them. It also seemed as the style of dressing was also the same with the dark blue t-shirt with black shorts this time only without the Uchiha trademark fan on the back of the shirt. There was also a gray bandana that was wrapped around his shoulders with a fingerless gray glove on his left hand that reached to his elbow.

"Great, just what we need, another one with a ten foot pole stuck up their ass," Kiba muttered, causing Sakura to hit him on the head for his language in front of the kids and Sasuke glaring at him since he knew that Kiba was talking about him.

"Naruto sent them here," Tsunade told them, "And I was wondering if some of you wouldn't mind taking them in, seeing as how he trusts us to look after them."

"Where did Naruto-kun find nine children?" Neji asked. He stared curiously at the one with blond hair tied loosely into a ponytail, but what really got his attention were the boy's lilac eyes that strangely resembles the Hyuuga's eyes. He wore a long white button down shirt with a silver chain on his left part of his waist with black shorts. There was also a gray headband wrapped around his forehead with a gray bandana around his shoulders, similar to the child before him.

"Before we do anything, do you think you can introduce yourselves to us," Minato said, "It would be easier if we all knew each other." As the names were introduced, the kids learned or rather relearned everybody from Naruto's teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, to the teachers, Iruka Umino.

Together all nine children bowed to the group. "From the oldest the youngest, my name is Minato and I'm twelve years old. I enjoy cooking and inventing jutsus, I, however, hate arrogant and biased people who hurt my family and precious ones, I especially hate it when my sister uses pranks as revenge against other people."

A girl that looked similar to him gave a mischievous smile as she said, "My name is Kumiko, Minato's twin." The others couldn't help but think that the name suited her since she was a very beautiful girl with long red hair with gold highlights near her bangs tied into a side ponytail right above her right ear. Her red eyes were wide and held a somewhat secretive aura in them. She wore what appeared to be a dark red kimono with silver flames on the bottom that only reached to her mid-thighs with a long black sash tied around the waist. She also had on black leggings that that ended at her knees. Like the two previous boys, she wore a gray bandana around her shoulders, only hers has a the word 'hi'(1) on the back. She wore a sneaky grin on her face as she added, "I enjoy training and also inventing jutsus, I love to pull pranks and I believe that if you're a ninja and can't escape from them, then you're not worthy to be a shinobi. Anyone who hurts my family will have to deal with me."

The one who reminded everyone about Sasuke just shook his head to the side. "Eleven years old. Satoru. Training with Nagi. Hurt my precious ones and you die," he said, short, simple, and straight to the point.

The boy who had caught Neji's attention elbowed the previous boy and glared at him disapprovingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nagi. I'm eleven years old. I enjoy training with Satoru and my family. I dislike anybody who believes it's right for them to treat others as inferiors."

Another boy sighed as he muttered, "Yakkai(2)." He had black hair that reached the a bit below his neck and was tied together with a brown hairband. With a bored look in his blue eyes, he introduced himself, "Shinji. Ten years old. I like to watch the clouds and play board games with my otou-san, but I hate it when he gets too lazy. (muttering) Why did hahaue marry that guy to begin with?" He wore a gray t-shirt with a brown short sleeve jacket over it. He also wore long brown pants that ended where bandages were wrapped around his ankles.

Smiling at them with a somewhat tight grin, a boy with short cropped blond hair and narrow black eyes waved at them. "Hiro's my name and I'm nine years old. I love to draw and paint, but I hate it when people criticize things they don't understand." He wore a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants. Strapped on his back is a, strange enough, large wooden paintbrush and by his waist was a scroll.

The second girl had long black hair that fell down to her mid back with a dark blue butterfly clip pinning her long bangs to the side. Her blue eyes were focused more on Shino than anybody else. "My name is Sora and I am eight years old. I like butterflies and playing with Hiroki and Kimi. I dislike people who judge things before understanding it fully." She was wearing a long black dress with a gray hoodie over it that has blue butterflies decorating it.

"Hiroki, seven years old," a quiet looking boy said. His bright blue eyes seemed to contrast against his short pale red cropped hair. He wore a dark red long sleeve shirt with tan pants stopping at his knees. A gray scarf was wrapped around his neck. "I like my precious people and playing with Sora and Kimi. I hate strangers who try to take advantage of hahaue's kindness or anybody who tries to hurt her."

The last child was also the last girl in the group. "My name is Kimi," she introduced herself cheerfully. She had dark blond hair tied into pigtails and wide brown eyes. On her cheeks were the two upside-down red triangular marks the Inuzuka clans are famous for, along with their love of dogs, which they suspected child to also have. "I'm six years old and this is Aki, we've been together since I first learned how to walk." And sure enough, a small puppy peeped out from behind her. She placed her hands inside the pockets of her black skort and grinned the same smile the ninjas had seen Kiba had done. "I love animals, ESPECIALLY dogs! I also love to play with Sora and Hiroki and hahaue, ESPECIALLY hahaue! I hate being left alone and people who treats animals like they have no feelings."

"So what now?" Ino asked, staring at the kids. She couldn't help but notice how some of their personalities coincide with her friends. Imagining how her children and friend's children in the future might grow up like these kids made her squeal in delight.

"Why not start things off first by reading the letter?" Shinji asked, "Then we can move in from there."

"That's something that Shikamaru would say," Chouji muttered in between eating the potato chips he had in hand.

Tsunade eyed the letter in her hand and took a deep breath. She opened the letter as everybody in the made themselves comfortable either on the floor (the children), against the wall (some of the adults), or just continued to stand (the ones who are too cool to slouch).

_To everyone back home,_

_How is everyone doing? I can't wait to come back to Konoha there's just so many things I want to tell you about the places I've seen and the people I met. While I was traveling for village to village with Ero-sennin, an idea hit me. We just have to abolish the history lessons at the academy and just have the students study abroad instead. Think about it, the kids would use their skills to piece the different villages' histories together to get rid of the fiction and figure out the facts, not to mention it would help to strengthen the alliances or create new ones._

("That's what hahaue did," Kimi whispered to Hiroki and Sora.)

_I'll be coming back in about a month during the Kyuubi festival for the unveiling. I can't wait to tell you guys all these stories and that would take a whole book for me to write in. In an accompanying scroll is a list of missions I had created and learned for the past three years, not to mention the recommendations of villages I've been through had sent. It actually surprised me that there are kages out there who don't mind doing their paper work instead of drinking and sleeping, like you baba._

("I'm going to kill him," Tsunade muttered, before continuing.)

_I'm actually amazed at how far I've gotten, despite having a hopeless desperate pervert being my teacher. I use to think that all those bragging were just to attract girls, but I'm beginning to see the light and my respect for him rose. And then quickly plummeted each time he peeked at the women's hot springs, got caught peeking at the women's hot springs, flirting with girls three times younger than him, wasting money on women and alcohol, stealing my money to waste on women and alcohol, using the younger kids to attract girls…_

(Tsunade's eyes twitched as she continued on reading the list that Naruto had compiled, which lasted half the scroll.)

_But putting that aside, I'm sure that you're all wondering about the kids. No, I did not get anybody pregnant. Ero-sennin and I met them in a forest about a month ago. Their story was the fact that their parents sent them out there as refugees of some sort. Their story has some holes in them, but they don't have any ill intention against me or the village, so don't force them to tell you everything unless they feel comfortable enough._

_And guys, you better take good care of them or else I'll be using you as a demonstration of the jutsus I had learned. Also, I have a feeling you guys will be surprised at what they can do, which is a lot more than what we could when we were their age. I told them all about you since they seemed very interested in my friends. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that they were long lost relatives of some of you guys. They just look and act so much like you that it's scary. Since the resemblance was there, I didn't get homesick._

_See you all in a month!_

_Uzumaki Naruto _

_P.S. Kids, make sure that you behave yourselves. Minato, make sure Kumiko doesn't go overboard with her pranks when she's upset. You're the oldest so I need you to watch over the younger ones. I'll miss all of you._

Tsunade looked at the children. The younger ones looked really happy to hear Naruto say that he'll miss them. Minato eyed his twin sister, who was just smiling innocently at him. "Well, if the brat says that you're trustworthy, then you can stay," she said. Ignoring the cheers and the high fives the nine children were giving to each other, the hokage turned to the group of young adults. "So, who is going to take the children into their humble abode?"

"Can I stay with Shino-niisan?" Sora asked. All the adults looked at her, all confused as to why she would want to stay with a bug-user. Playing with her fingers, like a young Hinata once did, Sora whispered, "Shino-niisan knows a lot about insects, so I was hoping for him to teach me more about butterflies. I still need practice on using them in battle."

Kimi squealed as she embraced the older brunette tightly. "That's a great idea, Sora-chan!" she shouted. She raised her hand into the air, screaming, "I'll stay with Kiba-niisan to learn more about nin-inus(3)!"

Shinji just sighed and said, "Naruto-nii said that Shikamaru-san is great with strategies. That might help me against otou-san in shogi."

"Sai-san is an artist, correct?" Hiro asked, "Perhaps you can help me with my drawings. I'm still practicing using my art for combat." He pointed at the large paintbrush on his back. "Naruto-nii said that you can make your drawings come to life and I would very much like to learn how."

"I would like to learn more about the Hyuugas since everyone said that my eyes are similar to theirs," Nagi said, "I wouldn't mind staying with Hinata-san and Neji-san." He turned to Satoru and asked, "You all right with that?"

Satoru shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, if you stay with the Hyuugas then I guess I'll stick with the Uchiha." He smirked at hi friend. "What better way to continue our rivalries then to stay at the rivaling families' home?"

"Then that leave the three of us," Kumiko said, looking at her brother and Hiroki.

"Is there anybody that uses sand?" Hiroki asked.

"Hokage-sama, the kazekage is here," a chunnin said at the door.

Still somewhat speechless at the children's reasons for staying with the adults they've chosen, Tsunade nodded her head and motioned the chunin to let the wind nation's leader in. Gaara and his two older siblings entered the office only to be staring face to face with Hiroki, who was standing in front of them with a blank look on his face. "Is it just me or is there a chibi Gaara staring at us?" Kankuro asked, looking at Temari.

Hiroki smiled gently at the three Suna shinobi with his bright blue eyes sparkling. "Naruto-nii, told me that you know how to manipulate sand, is that true?" After seeing the tight nod, Hiroki said determinedly, "I'll stay with Gaara-nii then. Naruto-nii said that whenever the kazekage comes to Konoha for political reasons, he stays in the residence made for him."

Temari narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Just who are you?" She glanced around the room to see a group of foreign children staring at her right back. "On second thought, who the hell are these kids and what are they doing here?"

"Do we really have to go over introductions again?" Satoru asked, "I don't know about you, but I'm out of here." And with that, he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face.

"Satoru!" Nagi shouted. He smacked himself on the head as he muttered, "Why is he being so difficult?"

"Wow," Kankuro said, whistling as he watched Satoru disappeared into the hall. "At first I just that that only their appearance is the same, now I see that he also acts like that spoiled brat of an Uchiha." He grinned cheekily at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"I apologize for Satoru's rude behavior," Nagi said. He bowed politely. "He's just upset about coming here so he's taking it out on you."

"I thought Satoru-nii is always like that," Kimi said. She stared down at the brown puppy. "Hiro-nii always say that Satoru-nii acts like he needs to get laid." She knelt down to pick up Aki and didn't notice Nagi and Minato glaring at the blond artist. "What does Hiro-nii mean by getting laid? How can Satoru-nii get laid if he can't lay eggs?" She lifted up the puppy and glanced over to her two best friends. "Ne, Sora-chan? Hiroki-chan?"

Minato patted her on the head. "You don't need to know, Kimi," he said. He stared at his twin, who was laughing. "I'm so glad you find this amusing, Kumiko," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Kumiko said, just grinning back, "Tell them now and we don't have to tell them when they're older."

"Yeah, and traumatize them for lie," Minato said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, okaa-san," Kumiko said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Stop calling me that," Minato scolded.

Kumiko just grinned mischievously. "Sure…the minute you stop acting like hahaue," sje said. Minato just glared at his sister, who just continued on smiling.

"Are they always like this?" Tsunade muttered as she watched the two oldest of the nine have an intense staring contest.

Nagi just sighed as he leaned against the hokage's desk. "Pretty much," he replied, "But it's only whenever Kumiko-nee does something Minato-nii doesn't approve of. Then Kumiko-nee will call him 'okaa-san'."

"Why okaa-san," Sakura asked.

"Cause he's a mommy's boy," Kumiko said, teasing him.

"Am not," Minato muttered, looking away.

"This coming from the guy who spends all day with hahaue," the redhead said, "You help her with the cooking, the cleaning, the shopping…you're just training to be a housewife."

"Somebody's gotta do it," Minato argued, "As the oldest, I have to take care of the house and family if hahaue or chichiue can't." He crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed, "Since you're a girl, shouldn't you be the one practicing domestic chores(4)?"

"Like hell I'm gonna give up training and just be a housewife for the rest of my life!" Kumiko shouted.

"No one's asking you to," Minato said calmly, "I'm just saying that you should help out more. I can't always be around to look after you!"

Just as Kumiko was about to retort, Ino grabbed the two by their shoulders to pull them apart. "All right, you two, knock it off," she said sternly.

"That'll never work, the only one who could get them to stop is her," Sora said. She held her hands up, forming a circle with her right hand forming the bottom half and the left hand forming the top. "She always does the guilt trip with them and then she acts all worried and thinks it's her fault that they're fighting." Her hands then formed a closed sphere.

"Who?" Neji asked.

Minato and Kumiko looked down with embarrassment. "Hahaue," they muttered.

"Wow, she must be something, huh?" Rock Lee said softly. He clenched his left fist tightly and his eyes were closed with his body trembling. When they were open, flames of fire could be seen in them as he shouted, "SHE MUST BE BURING WITH HUGE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Sakura just hit her boyfriend over the head with her fist. Everyone watched as he kissed the floor. "Lee, knock it off. You'll scare them." She glanced over at the children, hoping that they weren't disturbed by his antics, but instead was shocked to see them not fazed by it. "Wow…they're acting like it's a normal thing," she muttered.

"Naruto-nii told us all about you guys and warned us about Lee-san's 'unique' personality," Hiro said,

Shinji just shrugged his shoulders. "Not to mention, we know somebody similar back at our home village," he said.

Nagi looked out into the hallway, looking right and left. He glanced back into the room. "Guys, I think we should try to find Satoru. I'm worried that he might do something stupid," he said.

Hiroki stared up from his scroll in hand. "Like what?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nagi sighed, "You know Satoru's personality. Whenever he's annoyed, everything coming out of his mouth is an insult."

"You mean like all the time?" Hiro added sarcastically.

Nagi glared at the other blonde. "Yes, like all the time," he replied.

"Why don't we just get the ANBU to look for him?" Iruka suggested, "He's probably still in the building so if he is we could just send an announcement to find him." He scratched the scar on his nose as he laughed. "I mean, how hard can it be to find a kid that looks like Sasuke only with blond hair?"

"It's not that easy…if Satoru-nii doesn't want to be found, then it's really difficult to find him," Shinji explained.

"I'll go look for him since I'm the closest," Nagi said. He walked out of the door. "Hopefully I'll find him before he does something stupid," he muttered right before disappearing down the hall.

Kiba stared at the seven children left. "Are you guys related? You like, siblings wise?" he asked.

Shinji stretched his arms up into the air before clasping both his hands behind his neck.  
"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Tenten spoke up, "Their personalities are just too diverse."

"Their features are slightly different, you know. I mean, sure their hair colors only focus around three different colors, but their eyes…that's a different story," Kurenai said.

"My family has the same facial marks as Kimi," Kiba said.

"And Nagi-kun has the same eyes as the Hyuugas," Hinata said. She stared at her cousin as she continued, "But there's no record of a Hyuuga living outside of the village."

Sora opened her hands and a blue butterfly appeared. "Whether or not we're related is really up to what you believe," she said. The butterfly flew up and stayed levitating next to her face.

"They could be related, you know, not siblings-wise not cousins," Sai explained, "I read in this book that there are different ways that people could be connected."

"They have a familiar scent surrounding them," Kiba said. He narrowed his eyes. "How do we really know we can really trust them if we don't know squat about them?"

"Nii-chan trusts them," Konohamaru said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"That dobe will trust any sob story thrown at him." Kiba rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't insult Naruto-nii!" Hiroki and Kimi shouted. "Aki…" Kimi shouted as she looked dodwn at her puppy. Hiroki pulled out a brown stuffed raccoon from behind him as he added, "…Sunadokei(5)…" "GET 'IM!" they shouted. For the next few minutes, nothing happened and all that could be heard was silence and the constant barking of the brown puppy counting each second that passed by.

Kiba just stared at the small canine in front of him with an unimpressed look on his face. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered. He rolled his eyes as he continued, "Nice try, but I hardly doubt a puppy and a stuff animal is going to…AHHHHHHH!" Kiba was immediately buried under a large pile of sand that seemed to have been dropped from out of thin air. Kiba dug himself and took deep breaths that had been deprived of. He glared at Gaara and shouted, "FUCK! Gaara, did you have to do that?"

Gaara just glanced at Kiba at the corner of his eyes before looking back at Hiroki. "That wasn't me," he said in a monotone voice.

"Then…who did it?" Kiba shouted, "You're the only one who could control sand!"

"Kiba, above you," Shino said, pointing to the ceiling.

Everybody looked up and to their surprise, they saw several blue butterflies, similar to the previous one Sora had created each one in a certain position. If one would've connected the butterflies with an invisible line, it would seem that each insect acted as a vortex of an image similar to the hourglass insignia on the Suna's hitai-ate.

"What the hell do those puny flies have to do with that sand earlier?" Kiba shouted, still lying on his stomach with his legs still buried until the sand.

Sora's blue eyes narrowed as she said, "Nobody insults my butterflies and gets away with it."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kiba was smirking as the long black-haired girl glared at him. He didn't even notice as the rest of the children began to move farther away. It wasn't until he noticed that behind the girl, hoards of butterflies flew up into the air, almost resembling when Shino would attack with his insects. "Oh, shit!" he screamed as the bugs chased him around.

"You would think that Kiba had learned his lesson with me," Shino said, shaking his head.

Kiba ran out around the large office, screaming at the top of lungs, "Shino, get her to stop!"

All Shino did was look at Sora and said, "Good job. Keep it up."

"TRAITOR!!" was the last thing they heard from Kiba as he ran out the door.

* * *

(1) hi, not the greeting, means fire, hence the flames on her kimono

(2) yakkai means trouble, bother, worry, or something else along that line

(3) nin-inus, if that's the proper way to say them, are talking about the ninja dogs that the Inuzukas have

(4) for any females that were insulted by this sentence, please don't be mad. Minato's not saying that all females should practice domestic chores and forget about being shinobis, he's pretty much telling his sister that he can't be the only one practicing them.

(5) sunadokei is the name of Hiroki's stuff raccoon and it means hourglass.


	3. Chapter 2

Himitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Also for those who wishes to see what the characters look like, go to the link on my profile.

Pairings: For those who which to suggest pairings, sorry, but the pairings are already chosen for this story. This story will have both slash and hetero pairings.

What I can tell you is the pairings for some of the characters: LeeSakura, ChoujiIno, KakaIru

The rest of them will be kept a secret until later towards the end.

* * *

Ch2

Satoru knew that the others were probably wondering where he is at the moment, but he figured that it would be better if they'll just keep on wondering rather than hurrying back. Putting his hands into his pockets, he sauntered through the hallway, looking extremely bored of his life. He ignored the females' constant cooing and swooning of what he would look like in the future. He scoffed. As if he would be interested in a couple of shallow fossils. It doesn't matter if they managed to maintain their 'youthful beauty'. What's to say that they weren't using a jutsu like that old hokage?

If he was given a choice, or rather if he could, he could've killed his chichiue and married his hahaue. Of course, when he said that to his parents, his hahaue turned bright red with embarrassment and his chichiue just looked amused instead of threatened. Nagi shook his head as he said that he had an Oedipus complex. So what if he did? His hahaue is the perfect candidate, but like always his chichiue got to her first.

His parents' friends would always ask why his hahaue instead of his classmates around his age. The answers are quite simple. His hahaue's actions and words are always sincere, not once has she ever acted differently to get what she wanted. She's beautiful, she's kind, she's generous, she's strong…the list just keeps going on and on. His chichiue always said that hahaue is one of a kind and he agrees. There's nobody in the whole wide world like her.

Then…there's Naruto-niichan. A young man who found them in the forest, unconscious, without even asking for anything in return, he looked after them. Naruto-niichan's actions reminded Satoru of his hahaue. He figured it would've been nicer if Naruto-niichan became a Naruto-koi instead, gender didn't matter to him, but he knew it was no good. Even if he begged and pleaded with all his might, Naruto-niichan's heart belongs to someone else. And it is up to him and the others to find out who it is, that was the reason why they wanted to go ahead. Granted that there are a couple of possibilities, but using their parent's experience and happiness, they may be able to narrow down to the right choices.

Naruto-niichan needs somebody who understands him, loves him for his perfections and flaws, and never ever betray him. Okay, maybe his choice of Naruto-niichan's soul mate might've done that, but in the end, it was all cleared out. (AN: **3 guesses to find out who he's thinking of**)

Satoru sighed and stopped walking around blindly. He studied his surroundings closely and saw a door that read 'Council Members Meeting Room'. Glancing at a nearby clock, he had only been wandering around for thirty minutes. Another thirty minutes wouldn't hurt, he figured, opening the door, he walked into the room as if he owned the place. Ignoring the old men and women in his opinion, despite them being middle aged, his eyes observed the circular shaped room. The semicircle facing the door had high rows of seats for the council members to sit, most likely allowing them to look down on the people they would be talking to.

The council members were getting ready for a meeting with the young kazekage when the door opened and a Sasuke look-a-like with blond hair walked in. They waited quietly and somewhat impatiently for an apology that never came.

"Excuse me," an old councilman said in an arrogant tone, thinking that the child might've been too much in awe of the room, despite the bored and unimpressed look on Satoru's face.

Still not looking at them, Satoru replied, "You're excused." He ignored the angry whispers of calling him a rude child. "Man, what a dump," he muttered softly, but loud enough for the adults to hear.

"EXCUSE ME!" this time it was a woman who shouted, banging her hands on the table.

Satoru rolled his eyes and glared at them. "What, you're as deaf as you're ugly? I just told you, you're excused."

"Young man, you best explain yourself. Who are you?" another woman demanded to know, "What rude manners! Your parents had done a poor job raising you."

Satoru's black eyes glared at them. "I'll have you know that hahaue has done a wonderful job raising me," he snarled. He turned his head to the side, scoffing, "You want to blame somebody, blame chichiue since everyone always say that I got my attitude from him."

"What is your name?" a man asked.

Satoru smirked. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name."

This man, if he was upset he didn't show it, instead he just smirked and was amused at Satoru's personality. He bowed his head and said, "Very well." He introduced himself as Hiashi Hyuuga.

The rest of the names he was given were those that were heads of major and minor clans of Konoha(1), and considered to be not important to Satoru. Just as Satoru was bout to say his name, the door slammed open with an angry Nagi glaring at him. "Satoru, what in the world are you doing, lollygagging around," he scolded, "Naruto-niichan's friends are supposed to take us to their homes right now and you're too busy terrorizing other people."

Satoru's lips just curled up at the end as he asked, "How did you know that? You wouldn't happen to be spying on me, were you?"

Nagi smacked Satoru on the head. "No," he replied, "I just happen to know you very well." He grabbed his arm and began to pull him to the door. "Now, let's go before you get someone mad enough to kill you."

"Too late," Satoru joked.

Nagi was about to kill his best friend when a blue butterfly flew in front of him. With one hand pulling on the other blonde's ear, he stretched out the other hand fro the insect to land on. "I guess Sora wants to know if I found you," he said softly. Glaring at the spiked hair blonde, he said, "Let's go before they start looking for you."

"Too late for that," Kumiko said, entering the room, "We're already here." She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys just took forever so we decided to send Sora's butterfly after you and come get you two."

Hiro entered into the room and stared at the way everything was positioned. "How egotistical of the council members to have their seats high up?" he wondered out loud, "It's almost like they enjoy looking down on other people."

"That's what I thought," Satoru said. He smacked Nagi's hand off of his ear. "The meeting room was the same back home until hahaue became the new leader," he said in a proud tone, "She remodeled everything so nobody would feel more superior or inferior to others."

"You really do have an Oedipus complex," Hiro said. He then glanced over to the oldest boy and said, "Then again, so does Minato."

"I do NOT have the sudden urge to kill chichiue to marry hahaue," Minato declared. He looked away and sighed, "I just admire her, that's all."

"They should really change this area," Satoru said in a sure voice, "Maybe if they do that, the council members won't act so stuck up."

"There you guys are." Hinata entered the room. Her pale white eyes widened when she spotted someone in the audience. "Otou-sama," she greeted, bowing her head.

"Hinata," Hiashi greeted back. He glanced over to the children and asked, "Your friends?"

Hinata shook her head as she smiled gently. "Naruto-kun found them stranded in a forest and asked if we could help shelter them until he comes back home," she explained, "Nagi-kun said that he will stay with us. Is that all right, otou-sama?"

"Who is this Nagi?" Hiashi asked. Nagi stepped forward and bowed politely. Hiashi was quite shocked to see the same eyes inherited through the Hyuuga genes staring at him, the only thing that appears to be not related to the Hyuuga would be his blond hair.

"Wwwwwhhhhheeeeeee!" Kimi squealed as she ran into the room with a small brown creature following her while barking. She skidded into a stop and glared at the older kids. "You left me behind," she accused them, with one hand pointing at them and the other on her hip, trying to look intimidating.

"We didn't ditch you, squirt," Hiro said, "We did leave you with Hiroki and Sora, you know." He leaned over Shinji, wrapping his left arm over his shoulders.

Kimi pouted at them and stamped her feet. "You could've taken me with you," she whined, "You know I hate being left behind."

"I thought you hate it when we baby you," Shinji said, smacking the blonde off of him. Hiro just continued to lean over him, completely ignoring the smacks. "Get off, Hiro, you're heavy," he sighed, giving up after five minutes.

"Exhausted," Hiro complained, which caused his friend to roll his eyes.

"That too," Kimi shouted, "You guys always treat me like a baby…"

"That's because you are," Satoru mumbled.

Either she didn't hear that or she's ignoring him, Kimi continued, "But I hate it more when you leave me behind and ignore me."

"Your chichiue spoiled you too much," Nagi groaned.

"Kimi, you shouldn't have run off like that," Sora said, "You're lucky I placed one of my butterflies on you so we could find out where you were." Hiroki followed after the slightly older raven-haired girl into the room. After saying that, the elders of the village looked surprised to see a blue butterfly come out of hiding in Kimi's hoodie and landed on Sora's shoulder, something commonly seen with the Aburame clan.

Minato clapped his hands to get the others' attentions. "Let's get going, we're probably holding up a meeting the council might be having," he said, "Why don't we settle down first and then meet up somewhere?"

"I'm hungry," Kimi injected.

Sighing, Minato added, "A restaurant, maybe."

Jumping up and down, Kimi shouted, "RAMEN!"

"The only place that serves that would be Ichiraku Ramen Bar," Hinata said.

"YES! THERE! NOW!" Kimi continued screaming impatiently.

"Oh my god, Naruto's got you obsessed," Sakura groaned in annoyance.

Hiroki shook his head. "No, she's always been like that," he said softly. He glanced over to Gaara. "Are we're going to meet them at the ramen place or shall I go with them and meet you there?"

Gaara took one look at Hiroki, who was staring at him with the same blank, but expecting expression. He glanced over to the council and said, "We'll have the meeting tomorrow. Is that all right with you?" He glared at them, as if daring them to oppose. Even if he had lost Shukaku, he is still intimidating, especially since he still can control sand with his will.

"Of course, kazekage-sama," one of them replied quickly, probably didn't want to see the room destroyed or his life end.

Kimi grabbed Kiba's hand and hurried him towards the door. "Let's go," she cheered, "The ramen is waiting for us."

"Are you sure you didn't become obsessed with that stuff cause of Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Chichiue said that the reason why I like it so much is because when hahaue was still carrying me in her womb, ramen was all that she ate," Kimi explained. She then stopped and stared into space for a few seconds before looking back at Kiba, curiously. "What's a womb?" she asked.

Kiba felt his face drop when he heard that question directed to him. "It's where the fetus develops inside a female," he replied, hoping it would be the end of the question.

"Oh," Kimi said softly. She turned her head and was about to leave when she turned back to Kiba and asked, "What's a fetus?"

Kiba sighed deeply as he replied, "It's what we call a baby who isn't born yet."

"You mean like inside the hahaue's stomach?" Kimi asked. Kiba nodded his head. She tilted her head to the side as she thought quietly to herself. She stared at Kiba with curious blue eyes as she asked, "How do the babies get inside there?"

Kiba smacked himself in the face as he heard snickering behind him. "She did NOT just ask me that question," he muttered to himself. He knelt down to the floor and placed his hands on Kimi's shoulders. "Kimi, what I'm going to tell you is going to be a big secret. Can you keep a secret?" he asked. Kimi nodded her head energetically.

"Please tell me he isn't going to actually tell her," Neji muttered, "Honestly, who goes around telling kids about the birds and the bees."

"You see, it all starts when two people really really like each other so much that they get married. And when they want to start a family, they would go out to a temple and make a wish. The gods protecting the temple would give them a small seed, which they would have to plant in a garden near their home so when a stork comes and brings the seed to his headquarters, where it would grow into a baby. After the baby is formed, the stork will bring the baby back to the family where they got the seed," Kiba explained.

"Oh come on," Sasuke muttered, "Like she's gonna believe that."

Kimi just stared at him with wide blinking blue eyes, completely oblivious of the shaking heads and snickering behind her. "Then how come hahaue's stomach becomes so big," she said, with her arms making a big circle to emphasize the exaggeration of size.

"Just shut up," Shino advised softly.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and continued the tall tale, "They only made it look like it's growing big, but it's really just a henge that females put over themselves."

"But civilians can't do any jutsus," Kimi argued, "How did they put the henge over themselves?"

Ino shook her head and muttered, "Just stop, Kiba. This is going nowhere."

"They ask a shinobi to do it for them and get paid like it was a D-ranked mission," Kiba replied, completely ignoring his friends. Kimi closed her eyes to think; she opened her mouth and was about to ask another question when Kiba stopped her. "Weren't we going to head on to my place and then meet up at the ramen bar?"

Kimi's ears perked up as she grabbed Kiba's hand. "LET'S GO!" she shouted, running out of the room.

"Yup, she's obsessed," Shinji said. He sighed deeply, muttering the word, "Yakkai."

Hiro just laughed as he added, "If ramen was all that was eaten when Kimi was in the womb, no wonder."

Shikamaru glanced over at Shinji, who just stared back at him with a small smirk that seemed to say, 'I know something that you don't and I'm not going to tell you what it is.' A mystery that is worth examining, no matter how troublesome.

TBC

**IMPORTANT**: Hope you all like this chapter. If you do, PLEASE, I repeat, _**PLEASE**_ update. For chapter 1, I only received one review, which really sucked for me. I was so disappointed in my other story, The Wife of Four, because of the two reviews I received for the recent chapter. It would help lighten my heart to see people's opinion in reviews rather than getting emails of people putting my stories in their profile's favorite.

(1) I don't really feel like writing a list of all the council members for certain reasons: (a) Not really sure who is on the council other than the Sandaime Hokage's teammates and (b) Just too damn lazy.


	4. Chapter 3

Himitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Also for those who wishes to see what the characters look like, go to the link on my profile.

Pairings: For those who which to suggest pairings, sorry, but the pairings are already chosen for this story. This story will have both slash and hetero pairings.

What I can tell you is the pairings for some of the characters: LeeSakura, ChoujiIno, KakaIru

The rest of them will be revealed as the story goes on.

Ch3

Teuchi sighed deeply as he stared at the broth cooking over the stove. It's another slow day since his best and favorite customer had left for his training journey with that legendary sanin. That pervert better be doing his job and train his student properly or he may have a very unhappy hokage and ramen chef after him. Hey, he may be just a ramen chef, but he was once a great shinobi back in the day.

He glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. It's almost time for them to come in. Ever since Naruto had left, his friends made it a ritual to come and eat here together once a week, almost as if they try to get rid of that lonely feeling without the ball of sunshine. As it was nearing the time where they would usually come to eat, he waited anxiously if there were any news regarding Naruto. Then he heard a strange sound, that reminded him of a stampede, and it was heading in his direction.

"!" Kimi shouted, running into the stand, with her hands trailing on behind her and a big smile on her face. Her pigtails flapped back and forth as she looked at the place that sold her favorite food with excitement.

"Kimi, don't go off by yourself," Kiba said, huffing and puffing when he came up from behind her, "Where the hell do you get all your energy from?" They had just arrived from the Inuzuka compound after placing her things down in a guest room that was close to his room and explaining everything to his sister and trying to convince her that Kimi was not his illegitimate child, but a ward of Naruto's. They then left for the ramen stand for the weekly lunch reunion. When Kimi caught sight of the small restaurant, she ran off in full speed with Aki in her hood and leaving him and Akumaru in the dust. He picked her up and placed her on one of the stool and sat down beside her. "Hey, Teuchi-san," he greeted.

Teuchi stared at the five year old girl. "I didn't know you have a daughter, Kiba-kun," he said.

Kiba dropped his head down on the table with a loud smack. "Not you too," he muttered. When he lifted his head up, there was a red mark on his forehead to indicate where he banged his head on the table. "This kid is just someone that is all Naruto's fault," he said.

Teuchi dropped the ladle he was using to stir the soup onto the floor. "Naruto-kun has a kid!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What? NO!" Kiba shouted, "Naruto found a couple of kids in the woods and decided to look after them. He sent them here early since they wanted to see Konoha and he has a bit more to do in his training before he comes back home!"

"Oh, okay," Teuchi said, calming down a bit, "That sounds like something Naruto-kun would do." He looked over at Kimi, who was interested at the noodles that were being cooked. "So, what's your name, little girl?" he asked.

"Kimi," she replied, "Hahaue named me after chichiue." She turned her head to look at the small puppy that was in the hood of her jacket and sniffing the air. "That's Aki; she's named after her chichiue too."

"That's nice," Teuchi said, smiling. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Kimi starting to salivate. "So Naruto got somebody hooked on ramen, eh?" he asked, chuckling.

"Nah, she's been like that ever since she was able to eat solid food," an unfamiliar voice said, "Kinda annoying when she does the puppy eyes to convince her dad to buy her ramen."

Teuchi looked up to see a smaller version of Sasuke with blond hair entering into the shop. "Sasuke-san?" he gasped, "What happened to your hair? Why have you shrunk? Jutsu mishap?"

Satoru looked at Teuchi with one eyebrow arched. "Sasuke is outside talking to Sakura," he said, glanced over his shoulder, to the older shinobi, whose body is half inside and half outside of the shop.

Teuchi blinked when a smaller version of Neji with blond hair appeared. "Neji-san?" he asked hesitantly.

Nagi shook his head and pointed behind him, where Neji had entered the shop. "Did everyone arrive yet, Satoru?" he asked.

"Just Kimi and us two," Satoru replied. He sat down next to the little girl, who was happily twirling around in her chair, chanting about ramen. "I'll get a beef miso ramen," he ordered.

"Satoru, can't you just wait for everyone else to come before you order?" Nagi scolded.

"Their own fault if they're late," Satoru muttered. He grabbed Kimi by the head to make her stop twirling. "Did you order yet, chibi?" he asked.

"I want one of each ramen!" Kimi exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her insanely.

"One at a time, chibi," Satoru said, bopping her on the head gently.

Kimi grabbed the back of her head and cried, "Itai!" She glared at Satoru, who ignored her, and turned to Nagi with pleading eyes. "Nagi-niichan, Satoru-niichan is being mean to me," she whined.

Nagi sighed and, in a bored tone, "Satoru…"

"Sorry we're late," Kumiko said, entering the restaurant with a pleased smile on her face. "We passed by the coolest weapon store and I wanted to take a look around."

One by one a large group began to congregate in the ramen shop. Many of them Teuchi has seen since his many years of living in the village as Naruto's friends from the genin days and their teachers. However, this small group of children was complete strangers to him, he guessed they were also wards of Naruto who found them and decided to look after them. Teuchi shook his head knowingly, as hardheaded Naruto is, his heart's always been very big. He even believed that Naruto would fall in love with more than one guy because of that heart of his.

Yes, he said 'guy'. Teuchi had a blond somebody come up to him and admit that girls aren't what his heart flutter, but he is in no way a homosexual. Teuchi was confused when Naruto had told him that because, after all, you can't be one and not the other as well. Naruto just winked and gave a slight smile while whispering, "Himitsu."

/-/

When lunch was finished, the children turned to the teens, some of them asked, while the others demanded to be brought to somewhere private so they can talk. Sasuke brought everyone to his estate since it was located on the Uchiha grounds and nobody, who isn't his friend, would dare step foot on his property.

"So what's the big secret?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Lee on a two-seated couch.

The kids were sitting together around a three-seated sofa. Minato and Kumiko sat on both ends with Kimi on Minato's lap. Sora, and Hiroki sat in the middle between them. Satoru and Nagi were leaning on the armrests at either ides with Shinji and Hiro on the floor. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"The reason why we wanted to come to Konoha so early wasn't because we were excited to see the village Naruto-niichan came from," Nagi stated.

The older shinobi stiffened and made a shift movement to protect themselves in case the children decided to attack.

"We're not planning an invasion, so relax," Hiro snorted. He reached behind and held onto his large paintbrush, as a way to protect himself in case the first hit was delivered. "As if a bunch of kids like us would be take on a whole village by ourselves." He rolled his eyes and looked away in annoyance.

Shinji gave Hiro's head a slight push, causing him to fall over. "The real reason why we wish to return is to cross examine a few of you to discover who is better suited for Naruto-niichan," he said.

"Better suited?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in confusion, "You mean like a girlfriend?"

"More like potential husbands," Satoru said in a displeased tone. He turned his head and stared angrily at the wall behind him.

It was silent for a few seconds before, all of the older shinobi shouted, "HUSBAND!"

"Yeah, 'husband', you think a wife is what Naruto-niichan needs," Satoru began, until Kumiko gave him a smack on the back of the head.

Kumiko glared at the younger boy as he rubbed his aching head. "What this idiot is trying to say is that Naruto-niichan needs someone who can look after him," Kumiko said.

"And you think that means he needs a husband. Why can't a wife take care of…"

"Naruto-niichan told us himself that he prefers a boyfriend over a girlfriend," Nagi said, interrupting Kiba's rant.

"HE'S GAY!" came another round of shouts from the older shinobi.

Kimi laughed. "They're so silly," she said to Minato, pointing to them.

Minato patted her head. "It's not that Naruto-niichan is gay," he said, giving a somewhat secretive smile, "He just prefers guys over girls."

"How is that possible? If he prefers guys that are the same gender as him, that would make him gay," Iruka asked, trying to put together the missing pieces of his surrogate little brother.

Acting like they had rehearsed it over and over again, all the children said in unison, "Himitsu." Some had lifted a pointer finger over their lips while others had smirks on their faces, like they knew something and they weren't going to tell.

The older generation all fell to the ground at the answer they received, not fully knowing that just years before when Naruto was still in the village he had done the exact same thing.

"So, which guy do you kids have in mind," Iruka asked.

"Sasuke," Satoru said while Nagi replied, "Negi."

The Uchiha and Hyuuga mentioned stared at each other in confusion. Sakura giggled as she was leaning on Lee, who was trying to get her to stop, because the two looked like they were planning to murder her in her sleep and he liked his girlfriend to be alive. The men's attentions were then turned to Kiba.

Kiba, unlike Sakura, didn't giggle but burst out laughing, "Hahahahahahaha. Sucks to be you guys!"

It wasn't until he heard Kimi shout excitedly, "I pick Kiba-niisan!" from her place on Minato's lap that he stopped laughing and stared at her with his jaw dropped. His eyes blinked a few times before they rolled up and he fainted on the flor.

Hearing this, Sakura just laughed even harder, and fell to her knees.

"Sakura-san, it's not nice to laugh at your friends' expenses," Lee said to his girlfriend, who ignored his plea.

Shinji gave a deep sigh as he rubbed his ears, "She's so loud." He looked up at Shikamaru said his name with a bored look on his face, "I pick Shikamaru."

No expression was shown on Shikamaru's face, only his grumble, "Mendokusei," was a reply of what he thought.

Hiro looked over at Shinji and watched as he decided to lie down on the floor. He looked back up and said, "Sai," before turning his attention back to Shinji, who now appeared to be sleeping.

Sai didn't say anything, but just smiled like he knew what was going on.

Sora smiled shyly and said softly, "I picked Shino-niisan."

Like Sai, Shino didn't say anything, but inside his head, questions began to pile up.

Hiroki was playing with Kimi on the sofa. He was waving his stuffed raccoon in the air as Kimi did the same with Aki. "I want Gaara-niisan,' Hiroki said, stopping only to say that before continuing to play.

Gaara's teal eyes narrowed at this statement. He then turned to Kankuro, whose mouth was open as if to say something. "Say anything and you die," he warned, causing his brother to shut his mouth immediately.

Everyone wondered why these children came to this conclusion and why they picked these seven boys. They were certain that the kids never met them and the only times they heard about them would be from the stories Naruto may have told them.

The more vocal of the seven guys, meaning Kiba, awoke and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M NOT GAY!" He then pointed at the others and said, "And I highly doubt they are as well!"

"Ignore the fact that Naruto-niichan is a dude," Hiro said, giving a blank smile to them, "Would you then like to knock him down and have your way with him, ravishing each area while trying to find out where his sensitive spots are?"

Shinji opened one eye to see their faces turning even redder. He sighed, "Yakkai," and gave Hiro a kick. "Stop trying to embarrass people like that." He sat back up and rubbed his hand through his hair with an annoyed groan. "What this idiot is trying to say is that despite the fact that Naruto-niichan is a man, don't you find yourself drawn to him?

"But anyway, this is the reason why we're here before Naruto-nii-chan," Kumiko said, "Starting tomorrow we're going to be examining you to see if you're perfect for him."

Satoru clicked his tongue and started to head to the guest room where he's staying. He stopped for a quick second and turned back to them. "If you don't want to be picked then just tell us and we'll give up on you. There are seven of you and so there are more than enough choices for us to choose from." With that, he walked away.

Nagi was still glaring at the place where Satoru had left. "It's like he makes it his lifelong ambition to get on everyone's nerve," he muttered.

Kumiko patted his head and laughed. "You know Satoru," she said, "The two of you have been together since the day, month, and year you two were born."

"The day, month, and year?" Iruka repeated, "So the two of you share the same birthday?"

Kakashi grabbed onto Iruka and leaned his chin on his shoulder. "Must be fun," he added, causing Iruka to elbow him sharply at his side.

"Unfortunately that was the reason why they have a rivalry between each other," Shinji muttered, "Which can be very annoying since Satoru can become very competitive. Like father like son, as everyone always say."

"But what I don't understand is why do you feel the need to find a suitable partner for Naruto," Iruka pointed out, bringing the conversation back to its purpose. "I'm sure that Naruto is smart enough to find out whether or not who is perfect for him."

"That may be true, but there's a huge problem with that," Kumiko replied. She leant further into the couch and crossed her legs on top of each other and her arms in the back of her head. "Naruto-niichan has a too big of a heart. Not to mention, he has no experience in love whatsoever."

"Chances are, if someone confessed their undying love for him, Naruto-niichan would most likely agree to go out with them," Hiro told them, "So to make sure that we weed out any undesirables, we're going to look very closely at the ones that we pick as potential husband of Naruto-niichan."

Everyone looked conflicted. While they were correct at the idea of undesirables getting close to their very good friend, many of the guys weren't sure how to feel at being selected as potential 'husbands'.

As if sensing their troubles, Minato asked, "How about you think about it tonight? I'm sure it's a lot to take in so you might need some time to think about it." He put Kimi on the floor and helped Hiroki down from the sofa. "Tell us tomorrow about your decision and we'll start from there. So until then, it's time to send these kids off to bed."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WHO DO YOU THINK DECIDES TO AGREE TO THE COMPETITION FOR NARU'S HEART?


	5. AN

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


End file.
